User blog:Pink Freddy/DA Meme: OCs doing things
Sheep Slime brought this DA Meme here! -Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions I'll start with my two OCs on here, then bring in some others. #Cocoturtle (Coconut Turtle Hydra) #Hazel Hound (Originally a Houndoom turned human OC, now just a human OC) #Holly Altro (21, wear's a pearl on a necklace, works as a waiter at a kid's resturant, has a secret?) #Lighteyes (Strong but paranoid Warriors cat) #Caroline Ruth (8, actually named Vicky but she doesn't like it, kid that runs off from home and is too trusting) #Default (Video game character with the power of ice and fire) #Ana (Woobat that owns a bakery, might also have a secret?) #Connor Evans (18, goes by Innus the Defender, life is huge D&D game, too much LARPing) #Tangle (Furvilla cat, has spider named Buddy that hangs out in her tail) #Pink Freddy ('cause why not, sometimes a girl in a Pink Freddy costume, sometimes a bear, no explanation, depends on my mood) 1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens? Holly would be skating like a pro, while Ana would be confused on how she would skate, so instead she flies next to Lighteyes and seems to try to encourage him, but Lighteyes just wants to GET OUT HIS FOUR PAWS AREN'T MEANT FOR THIS COLD GROUND. Tangle would be unfamilliar to this, having lived up in the clouds, but wants to learn, so she's trying to keep up with Holly, but failing. Ana would eventually give up "encouraging" Lighteyes and instead follow Tangle, leaving Lighteyes to panic to himself as he try to run away from the ice, but he keeps slipping. 2.) Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? In her universe, there's only a possibility of Caroline meeting Holly, and possibly a younger Connor, so she might invite them. Holly would likely be invited because they likely met at the pizzaria and played together, since Holly oftentimes would take a break during her job and play with the children. Holly might have brought Connor along, if this was after when Caroline's friends seemed to have disappeared. Caroline invites Pink Freddy too, who seems to be just a figment of her imagination, while she seemingly talks to no one while Holly watches with concern, and Connor plays along, getting totally into it. Of course, Caroline gets a present for Pink, whom already knows she can't open it, so that ends with awkwardness, so Connor opens it for her. Holly's concern continues to grow during this party. Near the end of the party, the spirit within Holly's pearl breaks free, and possess her. It then grabs Caroline, and tries to take off with her, but Connor is able to stop it, having brought actual weapons because of his always LARPing obsession. Possessed Holly flees, and Caroline, being the oblivious kid she is, had thought it all to be a game. 3.) 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? Default is giggling, she would have never expected this almost edgy former thief to be singing spice girls. Hazel would be instantly at her, and threatening her, with a knife in her right hand that seemed to come out of nowhere. Hazel's not so concerned that Default saw her singing, but by the fact that this random person had somehow got in her house, and her first instinct was that it was someone sent to kill her. Default, being confident with her fire and ice abilities, flinched at first, but recovered and seemed to not be scared then. So Default got an ouchie before jumping back out of the window she originally jumped through. 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Janitor!Pink was getting her supplies to mop up the "Lemon Party" that Isaac had caused in the cafeteria. Cocoturtle was looking for Bee, and for some reason, it seemed logical at the time that Bee might be in a closet, so they were in there before Pink. Pink was a little annoyed to find a coconut turtle in the closet, seemingly skipping class, but then she was pushed into the closet, and a *click* could be heard. Pink tries to open the door, but she left her keys on the janitor's bucket (thingy) outside, and begins to freak out. Meanwhile, Cocoturtle tries to find another way out. Ends up, the one to push her in might've been a salamander teacher, whom would think it would be funny after Pink had locked him into a closet with someone else earlier. In other words, she had it coming. 5.) 4 confesses his/her love for 8. What happens? It's questionable how this cat fell in love with a twoleg but let's just go with it. Lighteyes would be extremly shy, and not confess in months. But one day, he builds up to courage, and confesses his love to Connor. Connor doesn't understand cat, but seems a little excited that a cat came up to him and is randomly meowing. This cat has a quest for him, and how could he not accept it!? TO ADVENTURE, he goes! With Lighteyes running after him, wondering if this is some weird twoleg ceremony. 6.) 3 walks in to see 6 and 7 making out in 3's closet.. What is their reactions? "Connor whAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A BAT!?" He might have been LARPing too much. Ana, meanwhile, was trying to trick Connor to get some... "ingredients". Holly actually just saved him without either of them knowing. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? Caroline accidentally steps on Tangle's tail. As Tangle hisses, Buddy the spider jumps from Tangle's tail to Caroline's leg, and bites her. Being a big, non-poisonous spider, it had hurt. Hazel had a soft spot for kids, so when she heard one start to cry, she headed towards them and tried to pry the spider off, and was about to stab it off. It wasn't until Tangle coaxes Buddy off, after getting over her tail being stepped on, does the spider let go. Hazel then starts to tend the wound. ...this wasn't much of an argument, nor a fist fight, I now realize. 8.) 6 and 7 are getting married! But 8 is in love with 7. What does 8 do? Connor grabs Ana and runs away with her. Default is confused on this whole thing, unsure how they ended up trying to marry in the first place. Connor gives a speech about destiny and significant others or something. Ana's plan was ruin, but she may try tricking Connor now. 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? "aaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-" Lighteyes, Cocoturtle, Caroline, and Tangle, if she keeps Buddy in her tail, are fine. Holly needs to leave asap before, uh, something bad happens. I'll have to keep an eye on Hazel, but she'd probably be good. Connor, too, but keep an eye on him in case. Ana needs to gET OUT. Default needs to leave before she accidentally freezes something, or set the couch on fire. Pink might need to leave too, who knows what might happen. 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? Ends up Buddy was causing more trouble for more kids. Hazel is now kicked out of the house, too. 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? Are we still where I live? Well, who's left is Lighteyes, Cocoturtle, Caroline, and Connor. (That's a lot of Cs). Hmm... what if I grab the possible Warriors movie from the future, then everyone can watch that? No one has a choice in this matter. 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? Honestly they're both bad. But everyone votes for the kid so she doesn't feel bad. But at least Caroline could be heard, Lighteyes was nervous and almost mumbling his meows. 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? Mmmm, Connor, perhaps? I don't really think about this sort of thing much. But it's been a while since I've played D&D, and I bet he could find some others and start a new group, which I'd be glad to join and play. 14.) 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into? Oh boy. Bear!Pink would probably end up scaring people to think a bear escaped the exhibit, notifying school security to try and tranquilize her. Hazel wouldn't show much care for Pink being shot with a dart, and she just wanders off, looking around to see if any trouble is nearby, as well as peek at any wild dogs. Holly would walk Caroline around, and as long as they are always in public, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Caroline looks at the animals, until she finds Pink in the bear exhibit. She waves, yelling stuff like "HI PINK FREDDY!!!" while Holly is just unsure what even. Tangle, meanwhile, finds the cave section of the zoo, and starts breaking the glass to let out all the tarantulas, snakes, and other reptiles. "Be free, my friends!" 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? Lighteyes seems pretty skeptical but 2/3rds of Cocoturtle seem pretty excited. They ask Ana to come along too, and they all go on an ADVENTURE~ They didn't find a leprechaun, but found a big, climbable but that was shaped like a butt. Wha-? 16.) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? Charlie would try to swim across the entire ocean, but Carly and Christopher would stop them. Hazel, meanwhile, starts doing odd, out-of-eye jobs until she saves up enough for a plane ticket or two. 17.) 5 discovers 7 drawing a Yaoi picture of 5 and 1. What does 5 do? Let's switch that to 1 discovering it. Carly would be disgusted that Ana's shipping a child. 18.) 6, 8, 9, 10, and 4 go to a Lady Gaga concert. What happens? Default and Pink do not care at all to be there. It's especially too loud for Pink, whom covers her ears the whole time, finding all the loud sounds too much for her. Connor's not a fan, but is treating it as a quest to let Tangle, for she's enjoying it. Lighteyes ran out. He's a cat. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? Well, I already know Hazel's not quite happy with me, because her backstory doesn't include her becoming pack leader when, I guess, it could? But she's not going to forgive me unless I make that perfect for her. Holly would be mad at me if she knew what happened to a certain kid... Lighteyes wouldn't be happy if he knew of his brother. Caroline... would be more sad than mad to know what happened to her friends. Default would probably like the powers she could've gotten. Pink Freddy... depends on her mood. Cocoturtle just came to existence because of Bee, so they haven't experience anything bad yet. I haven't developed much backstory for Ana yet, just an occupation. She might be a little unhappy about that? Same with Connor and Tangle, too. 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? Pink Freddy goes to put her hand in the bag of brown sugar to find- a cat turd. Giggling and meows can be heard around the corner as Pink Freddy becomes increasingly upset that her sugar is now tainted and she just touched a cat turd. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? I know Sheeples took out the tag rule, but I'm gonna tag CANDLEFLY anyways! :D Category:Blog posts